Abandoned
by x snow-pony x
Summary: Based on an idea from Linneagb. What would have happened if after adopting Tracy Cam had decided it was a mistake? How would Tracy cope? And would she ever be able to trust anyone again?


**A/N So, a little while ago Linneagb wrote a Tracy and Cam story and mentioned why Cam and Gary split up, and in it Tracy was scared that Cam may have chosen Gary over her and taken her back to the Dumping Ground. Well, I thought I'd write about how Tracy's life may have turned out if that had have happened.**

**Tracy POV**

"Tracy? Could you come and sit down for a moment please?"

Cam caught my attention as I entered the living room, turning off the TV. I took a seat next to her, confused by her serious tone.

"I've been talking to Gary," Cam began, looking slightly unsure as to what to say. "He, he doesn't like the way you're acting."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You won't do as he asks when he asks you to tidy your room for a start," said Cam.

"Is that all?" I asked. "If it bothers you that much then I'll do it."

"it's not just that, Tracy," said Cam, sighing. "It's..." She paused for a moment. "We've been arguing a lot and, well..." She took a deep breath. "I don't know if adopting you was the right decision."

I felt my chest tighten as I sat there in shock. Was Cam actually going to send me back? After all this time?

"Tracy?"

I stood up and spun to face her. "I can't believe it!" I shouted. "I thought you actually wanted me! I knew I should have stopped the wedding!"

"Look, Tracy, calm down," said Cam.

"How am I supposed to calm down when you're chucking me out?!" I yelled.

Cam was silent.

I angrily forced the tears away. "Well, see if I care! You know what, I'll go back right now!"

I still had the number for Elm Tree House on my mobile Cam had bought me, so I ran to my room to go call them.

I couldn't even pick my mobile up before I was a sobbing heap on my bed.

* * *

It was Mike who came to pick me up. I had a brave, defiant look as I stood outside the house with my things, but I knew Mike could see right through me. He gave me a sympathetic smile as he helped me load my things into the car, before he motioned for me to get in.

Once in the car Mike spoke. "What would you like us to do once you get back, to make you feel better?"

I shrugged.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Mike.

"What's there to say?" I said. "They're chucking me out, end of story."

I could tell Mike was concerned. Usually I yelled when I got upset, but this had hit me so hard I didn't even have the energy to do that.

"Well, we can sort it out when we get home," said Mike. He started the car, and we drove back to Elm Tree House in silence.

* * *

"Where's my room?" I asked as we got through the door, Mike taking my last things out of the car.

"I'll show you," said Mike. He stopped Crash as he walked past. "Crash, could you help take some of this upstairs please?"

"Yeah, sure," said Crash. Thankfully he knew better than to comment, and instead just picked up some of my bags and headed upstairs. Mike and I followed with the rest.

Mike led us both to an empty bedroom, where we all put our stuff down. "Thanks, Crash."

Crash gave a smile before he left.

I sat on the bed, and Mike joined me after he'd closed the door behind us.

"Are you alright, Kiddo?" he asked.

I didn't know how to answer. If I said yes Mike would know I was lying, but at the same time I wouldn't get the comfort I needed. If I said no I'd be admitting Cam had hurt me, but I'd also be accepting help.

I shrugged instead.

Mike put his hand on my shoulder, and I couldn't quite bring myself to shrug him off.

Especially with the tears that were coming to my eyes and rolling down my cheeks.

"Do you want a hug?" asked Mike gently.

I gave a small nod.

Mike gently wrapped his arms around me as I began to cry, something that before now I'd never allowed anyone else to see to this extent.

Not even Cam.

We sat there for a few moments before I pulled away. I gave Mike a brave smile, saying thank you.

Mike gave me a smile back.

I paused for a moment before I looked at my bags. "I'd better unpack."

Mike stood up and went to the door. "I'll leave you to it." He went to leave, before he turned back to face me. "But we're here if you need us, OK?"

I nodded, before Mike left the room.

I stood up and sighed, going over to my first bag. Getting used to living back here wasn't going to be easy, I knew that from experience.

But I was never going to let Cam know what she'd done to me.

Never, ever.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review! :-D**


End file.
